Zarina's Death Wish
by KerrolynWolf
Summary: Zarina has always had a gift of knowing when her sister would be in trouble, but not even she could imagine the dead coming back alive. Luckily, she finds her sister before stuff really starts going down. Read and Review. Rated for later chapters.
1. Coming Death?

**~~~Zarina and any characters you do not reconize are mine! Anything else belongs to Daisuke Satō.~~~**

Zarina threw her duffle bag over her shoulder as she headed for the door. Her hand clasped the searingly cold handle. In a split second she shot down all the reasons to stay- there were none! She did not belong with her great aunt in America. Not when she felt her sister needed her.

"If you go through that door, there will be no turning back."

She turned, her dark braid flinging over her shoulder like a whip. "And what would you have me do, Auntie? I feel it in every part of my being that she needs me." Her sliver eyes narrowed as her great aunt gave her a look. "I would die for her! I would gladly prove to her that I am not the favorite! I just got cursed with being born first. She is my sister, and she needs me! I am leaving!"

"You are just like Uyoku. My nephew is an arrogant, stubborn, hard headed, and ruthless person. The only person who beats him out of the water is you. You better leave now if you don't wish to miss your flight." Her heels pounded against the marble flooring as she neared Zarina, "Make sure I do not lose you for nothing! Go! I made sure your transfer papers went through to her school."

Zarina turned back to the door. As she twisted the knob she was interrupted once more, "Za-za, you are your father's daughter while your sister is a decent mixture of them both. Never forget that."

Zarina nodded once. She never looked back as she forced open the door to the blinding sunset. If she was lucky, she would make it in time. For the first time she prayed. 'Luck… please be on my side…' With a deep breath she forced herself out of the door and into the unknown.

**Sorry this is short. I have this plot bunny whacking my brain with a Katana, so I had to get it down. I will eventually continue on it when college will give me a break… Please review and tell me if you are at least a little interested. :) **


	2. Dead Beginnings

**~~~Zarina and any other characters you do not recognize are mine! Anything else belongs to Daisuke Satō.~~~**

She knew her parents would eventually find out. Hell as much as she hated it she wanted it. She wanted them to be a normal family, but that would never happen.

She shook those consuming thoughts from her head as she neared the school's main office. It was large and intimidating that was if you could get through the chaotic theme of modern **with** traditional Japanese the room had to offer.

"Ah, Takagi- san- TAKAGI! Oh, my…" The sectary blushed as she rushed over the paper work Zarina handed her, while she quickly apologized in English, "Please forgive me; I-"

"You are doing your job." Zarina replied flawlessly in Japanese. She didn't understand how everyone seemed to know she was the American Takagi, 'Whatever!' She rolled her eyes, wondering if the job or this room was getting to the older woman. 'This is a prestigious school… I can't possibly be the only upper class student she's enrolled… Though upper class doesn't quite fit-'

She cut off short turning towards the oncoming steps behind her. A tall gentle in a school uniform stood before her. His light red hair tied was tied loosely at the nape of his neck, and his thin frame glasses added a mysterious air to his demeanor.

"Takagi-sama," He gave a small nod, his pony tail swung around to his shoulder. "I am Akiko-san; I was assigned to give you a brief tour and answer any questions you may have."

Zarina smiled returning to nod. "Takagi- san is fine. The title belongs to my-"

"No. Your awards and achievements in Kendo, computer, and robotics clubs are something that I would like to strive for." He flashed a small smile.

"Oh, so you can beat them?" She tilted her head slightly giving him an appraising look. "They are fair game, but that still hardly gives me that title…"

"So, **Takagi- sama** lets be on our way, I do not want our teacher to come looking for us." She smiled as she went through the door he graciously held for her.

Zarina sighed as she turned back to him. "If we must…"

The school complex was not likely the private schools she attended in America with its multi- floor main school building with a few classroom behinds separate and behind it. The P.E. court off to the front of the main building enclosed with a rather tall fence.

"Tell me, Akiko-san, how complicated do you think our schedule is?" Zarina sighed as she started back of the stair case they had descended at the beginning of her tour.

"Well it is easier than most, but-"

"This announcement is for all the students! An emergences situation is taking place inside the school right now! All students must follow your teachers' instructions and evacuate. I repeat a violent incident is taking place in the school right now!" The mic screeched loudly. After a few moments of silence there was a grueling sound. "No! Get away from me! Get back! Awoooha! **Awooooha! **HELP! HELP! **HELP! HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!"**

"I knew something was going to happen soon, but…" Zarina shook her head making her braid sway.

"Takagi-sama? Whhhaa!"

"Akiko-san!" Zarina snarled as she slapped his shocked face. "I need you to keep it together! You know this school better than I do!" She sighed almost sorry she left a hand print across his check. "And I need to find my sister…" she whispered softly as she glanced down the corridor.

"What do you need me to do?" Akiko-san pushed his glasses back up his face as he shrugged out of Zarina's hold. "I'm okay now."

"Good. You mentioned Kendo. Do you have a room where we can equip ourselves," she grabbed his wrist and started pulling him out of the way of the paniced masses. How had she missed them? 'Your sister is a genius she can survive until you find her… Get your head in the game!'

"Ta…Taka… Takagi-sama!" Akiko-san's eyes grew, "Is that a person chasing students?" he pointed out the nearby window!

Zarina shook her head. "No, but I think you know that…"

"What do you mean no? I think that is Auko-sama, he teaches the next class over from ours…"

"Really? Does he even resymbol that teacher at the moment? Look, I hate to say it… but I don't think he's even…" she paused when they met eyes, "living… I'm sorry."

"Whaaa… is he dead… but how?"

"Right now that doesn't matter! Kendo room please!" Zarina snarled shoving him away from the window before the form teacher could do something to scar him.

Zarina's silver eyes narrowed. "It looks like someone has been here, there is a practice sword missing.

"Saeko-sama president of the kendo club keeps her practice sword on her… She practices a lot…"

Zarina nodded as she ransacked the room. She over turned the closest cabinet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DESTORING A ROOM WHEN THOSE THINGS ARE OUT THERE!"

"I'm looking for real swords or daggers. This wooden one are fine… but I would feel better with the real thing."

"Oh…" He sighed as she stepped over the cabinet and went to the single desk shoved directly below the window. And as he reached for its single drawer, one of them came through the window!

Thinking quickly she grasped a wooden sword ripping it free from its rack and bringing it back in front of her.

"TAKAGI-SAMA!" Akiko-san choked as he tried to hold off the creature which had him pinned against the floor.


End file.
